In the past search systems included queries in which a sentence was provided and in which natural language techniques were utilized in an attempt to provide the correct result to a particular query. As will be appreciated, present systems involve a key word search to provide a result from text, whether the text exists on the internet or in a particular document. It will be appreciated that while such systems are in fact useful, oftentimes they do not provide a correct result due to a misinterpretation of the text itself. As a result the systems oftentimes return results which do not correspond to the meaning of the input sentence for a particular search query. The result of such searches in the past have oftentimes eliminated finding the appropriate services merchants seeking to sell services or products, and as a result a person seeking a particular service or product may not find the particular merchant or provider that he is seeking.
The reason that text analysis alone does not work well is because key word searching only matches the key words and does not extract contextual meaning from the key words.
Thus, in the past search engines have queried a web page with a particular word or set of words and eliminates those web pages for which those words are not found. As a result, these systems operate disregarding the meaning of the word in a particular context. In an attempt to better understand a query, present search engines utilize statistical analysis and probabilities that the particular key words relate to each other. Having ascertained a high probability that these key words relate to each other, the search engine return results based on these probabilities. The result of the statistical analysis performed by present search engines are unsatisfactory because of the number of returns that are said to be relevant to the particular query. Since nothing other than probabilities is utilized in the returning of results for such queries, presently there is no attempt to further understand the meaning of the query text. By the term query is meant both a formal question and/or a series of words that are utilized for machine understanding.